


A Love Unfound

by The_Anxious_Salad



Series: Sonic and Monsters Inc Crossover [1]
Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, crackship, idkwhatimdoingwithmylife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Salad/pseuds/The_Anxious_Salad
Summary: Tails has a monster in his closet, that monster turns out to be Mike Wazowski.Will they fall in love? Will they be together forever? Find out next time in this most heart wrenching story.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower/Mike Wazowski, Tails/Mike
Series: Sonic and Monsters Inc Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212374
Kudos: 3





	A Love Unfound

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on wattpad for shits and giggles a while ago and decided to add it here. I'm gonna send the sequel to it and maybe potentially make a third one.

The sound of tinkering echoed throughout Tails's laboratory. Spliced with one of many uninteresting conversations about how salt licks are made between Sonic and Tails. 

Tails was deep in thought as he messed around with the tornado's engine, only half listening to Sonic's tangent about something idiotic as making a salt lick out of chilidogs. It was until Sonic had asked a completely out of left field question, which gained Tails full attention.  
"So, why do you still sleep with a night light on?"

Instinctively he had shot upright, him losing his grip on his wrench as well. _Has he been in my room again?_  
The blue hedgehog lounging on top of the tornado's wing had glanced at him strangely before the two tailed fox had scoffed. "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No. I don't." He insisted. He turned away from Sonic and toward the engine, hoping that would dissuade Sonic from the topic. But of course it doesn't.  
After a pause of silence, Sonic's voice pops up again.  
"Why's it shaped as a banana?"  
Tails ignores, trying to look as focused as he physically could, even though his entire insides were fuming with embarrassment.  
"Do you have any other objects in your room that's banana shaped that'd you like to talk about?"

 _He's been in my room._  
Tails intentionally dropped his wrench inside of the tornado's engine with a loud clanking sound and hopped off of the plane.   
"Okay. So I sleep with a night light so what?" He tried to play it off cool, he reached for a rag on his work bench to wipe off all the grime caught in his fur. Turning toward the door to leave since he really didn't want this conversation. 

Sonic, quickly following after Tails asked.  
"Well, don't you think you're a little too old for night lights...?" Tails retorted back in a snarky fashion.  
"And aren't you a little too old to be running around wearing only shoes and socks?" There was something he wasn't telling Sonic. Mostly because he was afraid of his reaction of how ridiculous it sounded.

He didn't always sleep with a night light, and whenever he didn't, strange stuff would happen. Like some of his stuff would disappear then reappear in odd places. Or strange claw marks on his curtains, walls and even his blankets.  
He'd even get the weird sensation that somebody was watching him.  
He's checked his closet on multiple occasions though, it wasn't anything too out of the ordinary.

Even with the night light on, that sensation lingered, even though there was never anything ripped or missing.  
"First of all, we don't need clothes so that's different, second of all, that thing is literally a fire hazard."  
Tails only brushed past Sonic, shrugging. "Whatever, it's not your problem." Without waiting for Sonic's response he had entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He would just have to avoid Sonic for the rest of the day.

After a nice long cool shower, and dinner Tails had entered his room to prepare himself for the night.  
The first thing he noticed as he stepped in was the obvious large note on his bed and the missing night light from the wall. A large scowl grew on his lips as his eyes traced through the words on the paper.  
'Hey Tails I took your night light don't be mad.' Heart, Sonic…

"Fucking, damnit." He crumpled the note and tossed it carelessly off to the side, knowing well enough that he wasn't going to bother to pick it up later on. 

Sitting on the side of his bed sighing, he massaged his temples.

Whatever. Maybe I don't need it tonight.  
He thought to himself reassuringly. He's used it for quite a while now. Maybe nothing weird will happen tonight.  
He began curling up in his blankets turning off his bedside lamp. Regardless if anything strange does occur to happen, he could always buy a new one. Or even make one.   
_But not right now. I'm too tired._

It was about an hour, in which Tails had began to wake up. He didn't realize he was awake until his brain began to piece in what he was seeing right in front of him.  
_A giant...eye???_

At first he had assumed he was having another sleep paralysis, until he realized he was fully capable of moving. _Crap..._  
His first instinct was to immediately jerk away. "What the fuck?!" He screamed, he scrambled in his blankets, crashing onto the floor. He heard another scream as well though he was too busy trying to untangle himself out of the covers.

He heard footsteps thudding on the wooden floor, the creature possibly trying to make an escape. Tails without hesitation had tackled it to the floor, holding it down with his entire body. "Who are you and why are you in my room?!" Tails yelled.

"If you let me go I'll tell you!" The green ball muffled against the floor. Tails cautiously lets go of him, expecting him to run off, but as he promised, he doesn't.   
"Okay. First off, the name's Mike Wazowski." He held out his hand for a shake. Tails slowly obliges, saying his name as well.  
"Miles Prower, but people just call me Tails. Now what are you doing here." The yellow fox crosses his arms.

"I was making sure your house didn't catch on fire."

Tails deadpanned at him, not believing him for a second. "You're joking…"

"No, honest! Those night lights are very hazardous."

"So...You've been coming into my room for the past two months, making sure my house doesn't get on fire?"

Mike nodded. "Yep."

"Okay." _Sounds legit._

"But what about before, when I wasn't using the night light?" Mike's big green eye lowers to the ground, his hands behind his back.  
"Well...I am your monster."

Tails stared at him up and down before asking. "My monster? You don't…" He trailed off, Mike finishing his sentence within a heartbeat. "Look scary? Yeah I know. I'm a comedian, I'm here to make you laugh."

"Make me laugh?"

"Or scream." He added.

"Scream?"

"Look, are you just going to repeat everything I say as a question or are you going to let me do my job?" Tails shrugged, sitting on the foot of his bed. "Uh okay… I just don't understand why you're doing it now when you could've done it before."

"I didn't have enough information on you. You know, like what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, all that jazz."

Tails holds eye contact with him for a moment. "So you thought watching me in my sleep would be the best way for you to get that information?"

"Well, you weren't asleep all the time."

There was a long drawn out pause as the statement sunk into Tails skull.  
His head fell into his hands as heat pulsed across his cheeks.  
_He's seen everything._  
"Cheer up though! You like tricks? I can do tricks. Watch." Out of nowhere he starts juggling four bright colored balls right in front of Tails.  
Unamused Tails sighed, beginning to stand up. "Alright, time for you to leave. You came from the closet right?" 

Mike had stopped mid toss, the balls bouncing onto the floor. "But I didn't make you laugh."  
The yellow fox shook his head. "Don't care, get out." Tails opened his closet door, but there was nothing but his closet. "What the-?"

"I told you, I need you to laugh or scream. It's my job."

"And I need you to leave. I want to get some sleep." Mike looked suddenly angry...or at least as angry as a walking eyeball could look.   
"Look I'm sorry. But this feels like an invasion of my own privacy."

Mike looks slightly defeated. "Just let me make you laugh, then I'll get out of your fur, for good."

Letting out a breath, Tails obliged. Sitting on the foot of his bed. Head in his hands as he tried to stay awake during Mike's boring stand up comedy.  
"So what's the deal with this service? Talk about a low budget flight am I right? No food or movies." He swore he's heard this before. Not impressive nor funny in the slightest.

Just as Tails was barely awake and drooling onto his hands he felt one of his tail being brushed aside. His back straightened as he noticed the small monster sitting right next to him. 

"Give up?" Tails asked.

"Yep." His hands too held up his face. "If I'm not scary or funny. Then what kind of monster am I?" He sounds defeated which makes Tails glance at him sympathetically. "I'm sure you're good at other things, you just need to try it out." The monster doesn't respond, and is instead more occupied with Tails' furry tail.   
His fingers ran through his fur. "Soft." He muttered mostly to himself.

"Yeah." Tails said only focusing on the sensation of his touch.

Suddenly Mike pulled his hand away from his tail. "I have an idea!" Tails looks at him confusingly and before he knew it, Mike's own lips had crashed against his. At first Tails wanted to shove him off him, but as soon as Mike's tongue slipped past Tails's lips he couldn't help but allow Mike to ravish his mouth.  
Mike being the first to break away from Tails had said in a hushed voice.

"If I can't make you scream by scaring you, I'll just have to make you scream by fucking you."

Even though he hated to admit it, Tails felt turned on. His dick pulsating at the thought of wanting to scream by being dicked down by this sexy green, one eyeball monster.

"On the bed." Mike commanded he even gave Tails's ass a smack for emphasis. Tails following his lead obeyed, he watched as Mike began to pull out his green, thick, 8 inch, monster dick.  
_Holy shit._  
Tails thought to himself, his mouth beginning to water. Much bigger than any dildo he's even put in his tight asshole. "You want this don't you?" Mike had said, pressing his head on the side of Tails's muzzle.

"Yes."

"Yes who?" 

"Yes Mike."

He pulled his dick away, disappointment pinching at Tail's heart. "Daddy Mike." Mike had corrected. "Yes Daddy Mike." 

He then moved it toward Tail's mouth again, which the fox had instantly taken. Mike's hand rested behind Tails's head, watching as the fox only got the dick only halfway in his mouth. Tails sucked like his entire life depended on it. Getting brave enough to even get the entire length of his erect penis into his mouth.

"Good boy." Mike moaned as he began thrusting harshly against Tails's face.  
His dick constantly jerking deeper, and deeper into Tails's throat, making him gag each time to the point where it was almost suffocating.

He had finally pulled out, jerking himself off a bit. Tails blinked, eyes watering as he caught his breath. "Turn around." He said, Tails yet again did as he was told.

He felt the very tip of Mike's moist and hard dick press against Tail's tight entrance.

"If this doesn't make you scream..." Mike said, beginning to slowly push inside of Tails. Tails's breath quicken as he felt Mike's monstrous cock fill him half way until he thrusted all the way inside of him.

"...I don't know what will."

Just like that, Mike had began moving in and out of Tails's butthole. A loud cry escaping out of Tails's chest each time the monster rammed back inside of him.  
_For a little guy he's quite big!_

Stuffing his face into his pillow, Tails had moaned as loud as his scaley green balls each slapped on his ass. Tails's felt Mike pulling his head up by his fur. "I need you to scream louder than that."  
He had thrusted even harder inside Tails, making him scream just as loud as he wanted him to. "Yes Daddy Mike, yes!"  
After a few more moments, Mike was beginning to lose steam, his thrusting inadequate. "I'm gonna cum." He said, his hand had lowered to pull out, but Tails had stopped him. "No wait, cum inside of me."

"Then beg."

Tails had swallowed hard, he never wanted anything more than this.

"Please cum inside of my asshole Daddy Mike. I want your sweet monster seed, breed me."  
Just exactly on cue, Mike had cummed inside of the two tailed kitsune.

Tails had laid on his back, his own erection neglected. "Here, let me get that." Mike offered, his hand already coming into contact with Tails's much smaller and less impressive penis.

He had jerked him off fast and hard, it didn't take long for Tails to reach his climax to orgasm and cum. His own fluid spreaded across his stomach and chest.

Tails's eyes automatically shut tight, him curling up to himself as sleep took over. "Night Tails." Mike said as he pecked the top of his head before slipping off.

It was 2 days after Tails and Mike had their...Special night. And yet again, Tails was in his lab going over his blueprints on his workbench.  
He hears the door behind him bursting open, Sonic as fast as a bolt of lightning is right beside him.

Frantically he yells. "Tails- What is this???"

Tails doesn't bother looking up, too distracted. "What?"  
Sonic had forcefully shoved a pregnacy test into Tails's face. "This."

"Oh." It was positive.

"Why do we even have this??? Did you get somebody pregnant?"

"I'm gay."

"Right-" A look of horror took over Sonic's face. "Tails are you..."

Looks like he had some explaining to do.


End file.
